Clace - A night of jealousy
by CunningPassion
Summary: Clace Smut! NSFW! This is based after events of the TV show. What might happen when they find out in season 2 they aren't related. Also I love a jealous Jace.


p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"It had been a while since we got Jace back from Valentine. When he walked through that portal I thought I'd never see him again. Even though Valentine escaped after I destroyed his ship, Jace was back, and we weren't related. That didn't stop him from not wanting to continue what we had before, without a reason. I suppose I didn't need one, even though I thought we had something. Everything went on as normal, from training to hunting. It seemed Valentine had gone into hiding and things were quiet. Tonight everything was going to change. I was going to let loose and start living life, giving into what I wanted./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"It was after 8:30 when we were ready. I had chosen a short, silk blue dress that clung to my body, and dipped low at the back. Not my normal style, but I wanted something different, I wanted to look hot. Basically you could look at me and know what I looked like naked. I really didn't mind. Isabelle was ravishing in a short skirt and tight shirt. She always looked awesome. We were dolled up at our finest and I was feeling empowered./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The club was packed! There were people everywhere, grinding on everyone, spilling their drinks on everything. After three drinks I was tipsy, but I still had a handle on myself. I felt wonderful. Isabelle was happily dancing with this very attractive dark haired man when I saw him. Everything about this man screamed sex bomb. He was brown haired with brown eyes and he had the best body I had ever seen. He was also coming right towards me. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Lets do a shot!" He said to me in a luscious voice. I had no idea what came over me but I wanted him, so bad. He dragged me out to the dance floor and I'd never felt so powerful. The way I was dancing, and the way he was responding set me on fire. I noticed Isabelle wagging her eyebrows at me and let out the most sincere laugh, I couldn't remember the last time I felt free. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"He was pushing into me, moving his hips so intense I thought I would fall forward if he let go of my hips. He moved his hands down the sides of me, curving with my hips. It was wildly hot. When he brushed his hands over my breasts I felt my nipples peak, I'm sure he felt them too because his breathing hitched. He took my hand a rushed me to the corner of the dance floor. He pushed me against the wall and the feel of his body on mine had me reeling. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"He massaged my breasts over my dress while kissing me so deep I thought I would pass out. His hands ran over my thighs and hitched my legs up around his hips. I was grinding and moaning into his mouth while his hands were on my butt, holding me up. It took me a minute to realize when he was suddenly ripped from me. When I looked up, there stood Jace and all his glory. Just a plain black shirt clung to him and simple jeans, he made every man dull in comparison. His look was of pure rage and jealousy. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"I stared and him while he stared at me. The brown haired man nowhere to be seen. I bolted from the club./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"I was rushing down the street when Jace caught up with me. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Clary! Would you just stop. Listen to me!" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""What the hell was that?!" I yelled in his face. "Why were you even there?!" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I planned on having a guys night with Alec and Magnus, not knowing you were there! Then I saw that show you had going on in the corner!" He screamed at me. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""What is it any business of yours? We just spent a month exchanging pleasantries and you expect me to what, Jace?!"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I don't know Clary, but it certainly wasn't that! Do you know how jealous you just made me? I couldn't think straight. I stared before I did anything. Then he lifted you and his hands disappeared under your dress and I… reacted" He spoke low and precise. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"I was shocked. I stood staring at him not knowing what to do. Of course I still wanted him, but I wasn't going to wait forever. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""So you only want me when someone else has me? Is that it?! Fuck you Jace." I spun around and stalked off down the street. He started yelling from behind me. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""No clary! I didn't stop wanting you. Do you know what it felt like having you taken away the first time! I didn't want it to happen again. I meant what I said all those months ago. It was real Clary, it still is" He confessed to me with such sincerity I turned towards him. We were almost at the institute now./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""You didn't.. you never.. dammit Jace" I couldn't speak clearly./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Just be with me Clary" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"He said it with such conviction and in that moment I knew something never felt right when he didn't want me. I wasn't waiting any longer. I ran to him and jumped in his arms. He caught me with speed and grace, with his mouth crashing on mine. I'd never tasted anything so amazing. I'd never felt anything so sweet. He carried me inside and up the stairs./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The kisses got deeper, and his hands started roaming. They circled my nipples over the silk fabric and I instantly felt hotter. I moaned into his mouth and with my new found confidence pulled his shirt off and started caressing his chest. Jace looked like a god, a very hungry one too. He took my dress off right over my head and smiled at me. Gosh he was so attractive. I was so bare, but the hunger in his face was so erotic I couldn't wait. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"His lips found mine again and I fumbled with his pants. I took his jeans and boxers off in one fluid movement and began to stroke him. His whole body went hard and the sigh that escaped his mouth made me savage. I pulled him towards my bed and fell atop my sheets. He crawled over me with expert movement, licking my nipples and trailing bites down to my underwear. They were off fast and he began sliding his tongue down my sensitive spot, nudging me open and sucking the best place. He worked me with expert licks, pressing harder in certain places. I came with a sound so unlike me, I had no idea how it happened. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"I wanted to eat him alive. I pushed out from under him and clawed down his chest. I took him in my mouth and sucked hard, loving the jerk he gave with his hips./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""ahh.. oh clary, damn" Jace moaned. Coming undone at the seams. All for me./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Positioned over me, he slipped on a condom he had taken out from his pants. I was so /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"excited. His thrusts had me overwhelmed with pleasure and I lost myself in him. I clawed at his back and moaned loudly. He was groaning and panting. I was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. He reached down between us and started massaging me, bending his head over to kiss my nipple. I grabbed at his hair and held him closer to my chest. I cried out with my second orgasm, relishing the feeling of doing so while being so filled with Jace. He came with a moan that sent tingles down my spine. The rest of the night felt endless, I felt like an animal. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"I awoke late in the afternoon with him still beside me. Jace was staring at me and smiling like a confident ass. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""You could try to hide your smugness, you know. Its not attractive" I said with a grin./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Wheres the fun in that, its hard not to be over the moon when I have you" He spoke the words so honestly that I couldn't breathe. Then we did it a second time./p 


End file.
